Busway electrical distribution systems are well known in the art of electrical distribution. Busway systems have a number of factory assembled sections, each section including stacked busbars that are enclosed within a busway housing. Typically, a joint-pack connects two adjacent sections of a busway. The joint-pack includes a nut and bolt fastener that secures a plurality of conductors electrically and mechanically to busbars of the adjacent busbar sections. During installation or maintenance procedures, the installer removes water resistant seals of the joint-pack to access the nut or bolt, and, after completing the installation, places the water resistant seals back in the appropriate mounted position.
For distribution of the electrical energy, the busway sections include plug-in outlets for exposing conductive material of the busbars, the conductive material being connected to a plug-in unit. In some systems, a bolt-on joint connects the plug-in unit to the busway. Similar to the joint-pack, a nut and bolt fastener secures the bolt-on joint to busbars of the busway. The bolt-on joint and the joint-pack typically require features for protection against environmental elements, such as water and dust.